


Beginnings

by periferal



Series: Triumvirate [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory, Canon Backstory, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/periferal
Summary: On waking up.





	1. Royal Purple

Let me start this story with myself.

I am a ghost. I was created by the Traveler a long… long time ago. My purpose was to find a person who had once been alive to bring back. Some ghosts found their guardians quickly. Others died in the vast Darkness, lit and extinguished in the same breaths.

I searched for far longer than many. I found him in a cosmodrome in old Russia, but that will only become important later.

What’s important is this: I have a name: North. He has a name: Felix Ranier. I don’t know what he was, but I know who he is: a warlock, a voidwalker. A guardian.

We bring our guardians back able to walk and speak and think and run and shoot because if not, they would die. We bring our guardians to the Tower because what else are we meant to do? Ghosts who do otherwise end up the jailkeepers of the mad.

I found his skeleton near a multitude of cars rusted to uselessness.

[recording corrupted] suited [recording corrupted] purpose. These things I saw, and these things I removed.


	2. Tabula Rasa

Why were you there among the human skeletons? I saw you, strange almost-human bones and a later death, an aberration in the dust. You were fresh, if bones were fresh, and I could see clearly what I would mold from you.

I thought—I thought many things, that day. How to keep you, once I brought you back, and where a ship was. What a thrill it was to mold a thing of half-darkness into a being of Light and broken entropy, my long search over. Is what I saw that which you still call a soul, even as the petty gods lie dead in in forgotten citadels?

Why did you name yourself nonsense words plucked from an old map? Why did you name me Fist, name me only after you heard the names of that titan and that warlock’s ghosts? What seeps through the cracks in the nothing of your past? I am certain nothing can, for I brought you back the same as any other ghost would have.

I fear, sometimes, that I erred. Why you, and not a human skeleton?

You are Balen Konjic, yes? No one else?

Good. I will ask you this again on your next return to life.


	3. Rise and Shine

Star: Wake up, guardian—the sun is shining and if you don’t get a move on, the Fallen are going to kill you and use your bones for scrap.

Star: I’ll let you get your bearings, first. Tell me if you find yourself unable to walk, though you should find that all your systems are go. A lot has changed, and I don’t have time to explain most of it.

Star: We do need to get out of the open and under cover because you managed to die in possibly the unfriendliest part of a place called the _European Dead Zone_. Which, if I’m going to be honest, is pretty impressive.

Talos-9: What are you?

Star: Oh, right! I am a ghost. My name is Star. The rest, I can explain on the way.


End file.
